


eyes on me

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Hypnotism, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Felix thinks that if he can just get into Dimitri's head, he'll be able to solve all their problems. It goes very wrong.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	eyes on me

It shouldn't have been so simple, but it was. It was easy. Felix found a night when no one else was around, and only Dimitri haunted the halls of the monastery. He prepared the spell, murmuring it again and again against his lips so he could not forget the shape. He approached the cathedral with purposeful steps, taking heed of all the light and shadows in the room. Just in case Dimitri resisted.

But he didn't. When Felix got close, he didn't shy away. When he placed his hands to Dimitri's temples, there were no shields up around his mind. No wonder he was haunted so by ghosts, Felix thought, if his defence against everything was so weak. He was by no means experienced in these arts, but he slipped inside Dimitri's mind with no resistance. There wasn't even give as he slid into his thoughts, reaching around for the right place to speak the spell and get this nonsense over and done with for good.

Felix knew what this could bring. If he could just- if he could just get Dimitri to take care of himself again, there'd be no need for any of his scares. If he stopped saying all those things in front of the soldiers, morale would be better. If he just  _ stopped,  _ they could win this war and Felix could wash his hands of this business forever.

He could barely believe it was so easy. He kept eye contact with Dimitri's singular sharp eye, watching as it clouded. And yet none of what he did was working. There was no final capitulation. There was no feeling of warmth as Dimitri handed his apprehensions over to him.

It was only half done. That was what it had to be. With Felix elbow deep in Dimitri's mind and their eyes locked, there was only one other explanation. They needed more contact.

Slowly, confidently, Felix brought his hands up to the string that tied Dimitri's eyepatch to his face. It was easy to undo, and Felix slipped it off with still no resistance from Dimitri, their gazes still firmly locked.

Dimitri's other eye glowed bright blue, and Felix felt a flicker of panic spark in his chest. Something in Dimitri's mind pushed back, and that was when he realised - inside another's mind, his shields were down.

He opened his mouth to speak the words he'd practised so many times, to see if he could buy himself a precious few seconds to escape. But Dimitri, slowly and purposefully, his eye glowing and his mind pulsing  _ something  _ into Felix's, pressed a finger to his lips, and the words died in his throat.

"Oh," he said, so very softly. More an exhale from anything.

"Oh," Dimitri agreed. "Drop the eyepatch, Felix."

Felix didn't even think. The fabric fell from his fingers in a second, fluttering to the ground between them. He couldn't even tear his eyes away to watch. Dimitri's eyes were... pretty.

"Did you think this would be easy?" Dimitri asked. Felix blinked, unable to respond. "Did you think you'd just be able to walk into my mind and take control? With half a week of haphazard training?" Felix blinked again. "Answer me, Felix."

"I did," he managed. His voice felt heavy. It was hard to get the words out.

Dimitri chuckled, and it was a dark kind of chuckle that Felix never wanted to hear again. "You don't know anything about this," he said. "Come, let's sit down on a pew. We'll be more comfortable there." With that, Dimitri placed his hands on Felix's shoulders, keeping their eyes locked as he moved them both to the pew. Felix's limbs felt heavy too.

"Alright," Dimitri said, once he was settled facing Felix on the bench. "Now what should I do with you?"

Felix felt very, very small in his gaze. Like he’d shrunk, like there was nothing left of him anymore. Maybe Dimitri was holding the rest of him hostage, and it was up to him whether Felix would get any of it back.

Felix had spent the last few years telling Dimitri he was a monster, and he couldn’t envision that making Dimitri all that charitable towards him now.

“That was a question, Felix,” Dimitri said.

“Let me go,” he replied immediately. That was what he wanted.

“Mmm,” Dimitri hummed, bringing his hand to rest on Felix’s cheek. He stroked a small stripe down it. “I don’t think I will. After all, you wouldn’t have done the same for me. Would you?”

Felix wanted to nod, to tell him he would have. But his mind knew the truth, and Dimitri had that firmly in his grip. “I wouldn’t have,” he said. Dimitri smiled.

“Well then, I think it’s only fair that I have a little fun, then.” The glow in his eye brightened, seeping into the right one. In the reflection of his pupils, Felix could see his expression go slack. He didn’t feel like he was in his body anymore.

“I could turn back the clock in your mind,” Dimitri said, “make you care for me like you did as a child. You’d run around calling me Dima, demanding my attention… it would be amusing, but I imagine it would grate soon enough.”

Felix shivered, but even that felt loose. All his muscles were almost floppy, like he was a puppet waiting for a string. And still Dimitri continued. “I could make you into my shadow, ever at my back. I could command you not to speak, and you would wake with no answers and never say a word again. Never again would your sharp tongue bother anyone.”

Dimitri smiled at the thought of it, but Felix was too far away to feel fear. Instead, his mind felt… hungry. He wanted something, but he didn’t know what it was yet. “Or perhaps I could turn you into the thing you always feared me to be. A beast, caring for nothing but the next body impaled on your sword. You’d be unstoppable on the battlefield without all those pesky emotions, you know.”

And now he knew what his mind was hungry for. Even as Dimitri spoke, Felix felt something rise in his chest. A bloodlust, a twitch to his fingers. Dimitri only need say the word, and he would do whatever he asked.

“For now, Felix… this magic is imperfect. So look at me a little while longer, and we’ll fix that.” And it wasn’t like Felix had a choice, so he did. He stared endlessly into those round, blue eyes, letting their light wash through his soul.

It wiped him clean. For so long, he’d been terrible to Dimitri. He’d turned his back to him, wounded him with harsh words. He never should have. Under the warmth of Dimitri’s gaze, Felix finally felt at home again. There was no more need to resist, no need to fight the devotion at every corner.

Dimitri’s presence was strong in his mind. How could he ever have wanted it the other way round? He couldn’t know what was best for himself. But Dimitri would know. Dimitri would tell him what came next.

“I think it’s time for you to rest, Felix.” Dimitri’s voice was so soothing, Felix could already feel himself slipping away. His eyelids were heavy, and his body folded forwards, coming to rest in Dimitri’s arms. “You could have resisted, you know. When I said the magic was imperfect, I meant it.”

Felix closed his eyes to the soft tenor of his voice and the feeling of hands stroking through his hair. “But no matter, now. It’s done, and you can sleep. I wonder who you’ll be when you wake up.”


End file.
